Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of environmental control systems and, more particularly, to a cabin air compressor outlet duct.
Aircraft include environmental control systems (ECS) that provide conditioned air to passenger compartments, cockpits and the like. In many cases, engine compressor bleed air is supplied to the ECS. Temperature, pressure, and humidity of the bleed air generally depends upon which compressor extraction location is coupled to the ECS. In other cases, air for the ECS is provided by electrically driven compressors. In either case, the air is passed to portions of the aircraft through an outlet duct fluidly coupled to the compressor.